


Poppers

by Zayroen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Hancocks bad habits coming to bite him in the ass, Hyper-sensitive due to drugs, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: Hancock really needs to stop taking drugs he finds on raiders. Especially when new mixes are coming out every day.
Relationships: John Hancock/Nick Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Poppers

It really was only a matter of time he supposed but not even his keen detective mind could have foreseen this outcome. Hancock’s habit of mixing drugs and taking ones he found off raiders despite the risk that they could be mixed with something or be otherwise impure had finally caught up to him. 

Super Mutants on the way back to Good Neighbor and of course, Hancock thought it a great idea to take the ‘jet’ he’d picked up from the raiders they had just cleared out. It wasn’t until everything had calmed down that he got a good look at the ghoul and could tell right away that something was wrong. He was breathing heavy but hadn’t taken a hit, he’d been watching closely after the idiot had leapt from their cover. Someone else might have fallen for the blithe way Hancock waved off his concerns, citing that he was just getting too old to leap around Super Mutants but Nick wasn’t a detective for nothing. He couldn't pinpoint it but there was something in his voice that he didn’t like.

Once hitting Good Neighbor, Hancock begged off going with him to report the raiders [and Super Mutants] dead, claiming he had mayoral business to attend to and Nick let him go. It wasn’t like he didn’t know where the ghoul lived after all. He’d barely reported their adventure to the patrols that had asked for the extra help when Fahrenheit showed up, expression serious. Well more serious than usual anyway.

“What do you mean he’s locked himself in his rooms? If there was something else in that damn Jet then he should be seeing a doctor!” Nick was not pleased, walking swiftly beside the stern woman swiftly towards the State House. He should have known he couldn’t let Hancock out of his sight even for a few minutes, always getting into trouble. “What are the symptoms?”

Fahrenheit snorted at the thought of Hancock going to a doctor like a normal person. “I’ve seen it before, was going to mention it when you two returned.” She replied instead, nodding at the guards outside the doors as they passed. Any reassurance Nick might have felt was lost at the sidelong look she gave him. “It’s a sex drug, they call it Popper.” If Nick had spit, he would have choked on it, staring at her in shock before pinching the bridge of his nose.

“‘Course it is. Well, now what? Does it work itself out or we need something to deal with it?” he asked, adjusting his hat with a sigh. He didn’t see how he could help with the former, it wasn’t like they had a _thing_ despite the sort of not really flirting they’d been doing for ages.

As if she could read his mind and sometimes he honestly wondered, she led him to Hancock’s door without hesitation. Nick realized suddenly that the guards they passed had nodded at her and left their posts. The sensation of the hair raising on the back of his neck was both uncomfortable and concerning, not just because he didn’t have hair to raise anymore. “It’ll work itself through but it isn’t pleasant. Reports are it gets painful the longer it goes. He’s refused help from anyone and locked himself in the damn room because he’s worried about messing things up with you.”

“With me?” he repeated in confusion before promptly tugging the brim of his hat down over his eyes. He hadn’t expected Hancock to be so..open about their _thing_ but he supposed he shouldn’t be all that surprised. Hancock was flippant about a lot of things but not his actual emotions. It was just not what he was expecting to have thrown at him in this situation. “I see,” Nick replied after a moment, clearing his throat and focusing on the actual problem ahead of them. “What does this Popper do precisely?” If he was going to deal with this and let's face it, he wasn’t going to let Hancock suffer, then he needed all the information he could get.

“Makes you horny and hypersensitive. Problem is that it ain’t suited for ghouls. With the way their skin is, it fucks with the drug.” Fahrenheit shook her head, fishing out a key from one of her many pockets and holding it out to Nick. “I’ve got two others to deal with, can you handle Hancock?” Clearly, this drug was causing havoc in Good Neighbor. 

“Yeah, I’ve got him.” he said, taking the key with a hand that he was proud to say, was not shaking with the nerves he felt. This wasn’t exactly how he’d pictured things starting out between them but things didn’t usually work out the way he expected. Taking a deep breath he didn’t need, he watched Farenehigt walk away before he unlocked the door

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
